Vika Olsen
='Vika Olsen'= Created By: Joseph Kosinski and Jay P Hailey Full name: Victoria Elizabeth Olsen ("Vika") Species: Human Planet: Earth (AU) Birthdate: 1989 Birthplace: Oxford, England Age: Physically about 25. Mentally about 35-40 Sex: F Height: 5' 7" Weight: 130 lbs Skin coloring: Caucasian Eyes: Blue, Various Hair: Red, various Rank: Varies Position: Varies Description: Vika is a red head. She is very attractive, something she didn't seem aware of at first Current Assignment: Varies Distinguishing Marks: When Vika awoke she was in very nearly perfect condition. Since then, Some Vikas use body sculpt and cosmetic nanites to alter their appearance. Preferred styles Vika likes casual comfortable clothing for working at home. She'll wear office/academic casual when working. She can wear the hell out of a dress. Vikas are occasionally asked to model fashions for the Greens who want to see how their work works for humans. Routine Activities: Vika enjoys tennis. She enjoys mathematics and learning about physical sciences. She also enjoys cooking and has discovered xeno-culinary arts. Skills/Training/Professional Skills: *Vika is a mathematical wizard. *She is a serious physicist *She is a good engineer *She is an adequate pilot. *She is a good athlete, preferring Tennis. Financial Status: Vika has the same financial status as any federation citizen Group Affiliations:'' Jacks and Vikas. 21st-century survivors The U.K. '''Personality: Vika is very serious, but also curious. What makes her giddy is new mathematical puzzles and mysteries to solve. Ambitions and Goals: Vika joined the Odyssey Mission to explore the mysteries of the Saturn system. Like, what the hell is up with the hexagon on Saturns north pole? During training for the mission, Vika developed a crush on Jack Harper but stuffed it because he was married to Julia. Many Vikas have grabbed a jack of their own. Others have been so disarranged by their new circumstances that old feelings are gone. All the Vikas have one thing in common. Mathematical and physics problems are catnip to them. 'Psychological Quirks and Problems:' Finding herself one of a horde of Vikas has been difficult for many Vikas to cope with. Although the science of it is fascinating. Many Vika are becoming experts in Multidimensional physics. others are doing forensic engineering studies on Tet. Still others are gravitating to the mysteries of their new home universe. Physical Problems: '''None. '''Parents: *'Piotr Olsen' - a Danish mathematician who moved to the U.K to teach at Oxford. He commonly joked that England was too sunny and bright for him. *'Joanna Scoaler' - A sociologist at Oxford. Siblings/Relatives: Uknown Now she has an uncountable number of twin sisters. Friends/Lovers: Many Vikas grabbed a Jack. Others are exploring the new "opportunities" of their new home. Enemies (And Why): Generic enemies of the Federation Special Abilities: Vika is extremely smart. Her mathematical abilities are near the peak of human capacities. Weaknesses: Vika didn't know how beautiful, talented and smart she really was. She was always chasing a new mystery or a new accomplishment but was so focused on it, she didn't really self-assess about her own appearance or capabilities. Any given Vika, if asked early on, will assert that she feels out of place and ugly compared to all these beautiful, smart and accomplished Vikas she surrounded by. Some Vikas figure this out and realize their qualities. Other Vikas distract themselves into unraveling mysteries. 'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' When Vika was born, her parents made a conscious effort to never tell Vika there was anything she couldn't do. As a small person, she was encouraged to find what interested her. She gravitated to math early on and quickly absorbed and excelled at math well above her age group. Vika was a natural scientist growing up and her parents did not discourage this, They helped Vika to design experiments or find sources to answer her "Why?" questions. To Vika this makes honest Inquiry a sort of religious ritual. Her saints are the classic scientists. She was puzzled by religious people, but reserved special disdain for people who faked data in science experiments or did other such corruption. As a teen Vika carved a swath through Oxford's mathematics and physics departments. She graduated Early on. She played tennis a lot. She did some amateur competitions. But when offered pro competition status or Olympic team tryouts, she demurred. Playing Tennis that much would interfere with her science! When rumors began to surface of a possible mission to Saturn and Titan, Vika imagined herself up close and personal with the Saturn Hexagon. So she began to prepare herself. She got her pilot' licenses in all sorts of flying machines and exercised like mad. She applied for the Astronaut program and was accepted. She was named chief science officer of the Odessey mission. In the years of training, Vika developed a crush on jack Harper, but he was dating, and then married Julia, another scientist/astronaut. Vika pined but resolved to keep everything professional and astronaut like. She threw herself into training. On the way to Saturn, when Jack and Vika were pulling duty as watch officers, they were intercepted by Tet. Jack ejected the Astronauts in hibernation, allowing Jack and Vika to be captured. Vika awoke to find herself one of an insane number of clones on Starbase 600. Since then the various Vikas have flown in all directions. She is sad she'll never see her parents again. Several Vikas are working on a method to map alternate realities and allow intentional navigation between them. Others are working on deepening the understanding of... everything. Their new home is full of science mysteries and the Vikas just gravitate that way. Several Vikas Joined Starfleet to be Science officers. Many others joined the staff at memory 3. Category:Starbase 600 Game Category:Oz Category:Characters